


Love To Hate You

by Forgotten_Arcanist



Series: ♡(FA)One-off smut stories♡ [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween (2018), Silent Hill (2006), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Creampie, F/M, Forced, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Hate Sex, Injury, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, forced penetration, hate sex is always kind of rapey, only slightly rapey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Arcanist/pseuds/Forgotten_Arcanist
Summary: A series of one shots where you have hate sex with the listed killers!———Warning: These men hate you, so don’t expect anything gentle or loving. Their lust is purely from a primal desire stemming from the frustration you cause them. To them you’re just a toy to release their stresses and as a way to prove their power over you.Note: In most of these depictions you are either willing to their advances or fight back but desire their advances. I’m not a fan of the “protag sobs violently as they are defiled” dynamic so if that’s what you’re seeking, these aren’t the stories you are searching for.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You, Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni/Reader, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You, Michael Myers/You, Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/You
Series: ♡(FA)One-off smut stories♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030674
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	1. Mamas Favorite (Thomas Hewitt - Leatherface)

**Author's Note:**

> Will add more killers in the future, specifically:  
> Philip Ojomo (Wraith - Dead by daylight)  
> Bubba Sawyer (Cannibal - Dead by daylight)
> 
> The only reason they aren’t in the listing currently is because I’m struggling to get an idea for their stories, so their on the back burner till I can grasp a plot.
> 
> Want me to add a killer to the roster? I will be adding a request chapter near the end where you can request a killer you like to be added!  
> The killers currently in the roster are ones I personally like and know the most about. But that doesn’t mean I’m not open to others!

He hated you, and you knew he hated you, and lord did you enjoy it. It’s been three years sense you became apart of the Hewitt family. After stupidly wandering into the town and getting abducted by the family, you had managed to quickly wiggle your way to a life that didn’t involve you being gutted like a pig by winning over Luda Mae. She was quick to fall in love with you and give you the title of being her daughter, and boy did you stretch that as far as it would go.

You had stretched it so far to the point of beginning to anger the families big baby boy, Tommy Hewitt. Tommy loathed watching you receive praise, he loathed watching Luda Mae faun over you as she had done with him so many times before. You where now the baby of the family, and god did he hate you for it.

You slowly sipped your cold lemonade, listening to the ice clink the side of the glass as you gazed out over the endless fields that surrounded the farm. You where pleasantly watching as Tommy struggled to carry different objects from inside of the barn to the outside and drop them to the ground. It had finally come time for the family barn to be thoroughly cleaned out, Luda Mae hoping it could act as another source for storage for the families... interesting hobby.

The basements horrendous stench had begun seeping up through the floor boards and filling the house. Before it was easy to ignore but now, especially so during summer, it was awful. So she had been hoping to start using the barn as a new spot to butcher their meat while downstairs remained the coolers.

And thus the handiwork of cleaning out the barn relied only on Tommy. Hoyt was to stubborn to do it, so most of his time was spent patrolling so he didn’t have to listen to Luda Mae squawk at him to help the boy. As for you, you where a ‘delicate flower that need to be preserved’ so Tommy was the last standing Hewitt to take on the burden. Your eyes once again targeted the tired Tommy as he trudged out of the barn with a large piece of metal and tossed it to the ground with a grunt. A smirk danced across your lips as you set down your drink and stood up from the patio chair you where lazily lounging in.

It was hot as all hell out here, and you hated it but you enjoyed watching Tommy having to be tortured by it, so you stayed. You began to saunter over, your short boots kicking up the dirt as you walked. You stopped and waited before Tommy came out from the barn again and tossed out an old wooden chair onto the pile. His eyes snapped to you as he heaved heavily from exhaustion, a slight growl rumbling from him.

“Hey Tommy.” You said in that fake, cute way that made his ears itch. “Need some help?” You went on.

Tommy simply huffed at you, his way of telling you no before he went back in to retrieve more items, not wanting to waste his time on your annoying presence. You decided to intrude anyways, walking into the barn you made your way over to a nearby old silver plate and grabbed it, walking outside and tossing it onto the pile. Tommy ruffled his brows at you but ignored it and shrugged it off, if it made his work faster then whatever, he could deal with it for now.

Silence was all that was shared between you two as you continued to work the items out of the barn with him. Finally, by the time the sun was low in the sky, you had managed to toss the last item on the pile. You placed your hands on your hips and huffed, wiping the sweat from your brow as you looked at your handiwork. Then, just as you had suspected, Luda Mae came onto the steps and smiled.

“All done?” She called.

Before Tommy could make any noise of conformation you had shot your hands into the air and in that stupid, god awful, sugary way you acted you hollered, “I helped mama!” Like some five year old that had just finished making an awkward scribble on paper that could hardly pass as a drawing.

And like clockwork, the rain of praise fell on you and you only. Tommy felt his head go hot with anger, he balled his hands into fists and stared at you with a hateful fire that could chill any passerby. With a smirk on your face you looked back at him, sticking your tongue out before bounding up to the house and heading inside. You had gone through all of that just to piss him off and boy did you enjoy it, all that hard work was extremely worth it.

As you where in the kitchen helping Luda Mae set up for dinner, you heard the heavy and angry stomps of Tommy come inside. The wood creaked defiantly at his actions as he slammed the door hard enough to rattle the house, then a second slam as he descended into the basement. Sparks danced up your spine at the display, but it wasn’t out of fear, it was out of pleasure at watching him become so worked up so easily. You hid your enjoyment and looked at Luda Mae with a fake concerned expression but as far as she could tell it was genuine.

“Sweetheart, could you go check on him? I don’t want him comin’ to dinner with that kinda attitude.” She requested as she set down another plate.

You nodded, internally relishing at the fact you could dig your nails into that invisible wound you caused a bit further. You turned the corner and walked into the basement, quickly descending the stairs two at a time before holding onto the banister as you swung on your toes to the lower level.

He must have been throwing things because broken wood and butchering tools where scattered across the floor. And just across the room, with his hands planted on the metal butcher table and head hung low was the man you sought. You smiled at his anguish and finally stepped down on the lower level, beginning you walk towards him.

“Did I upset you?” You finally said, leaning yourself against the nearby cooler with one leg crossed over the other as you looked at him.

He didn’t move from his spot, but you did see his fingers beginning to dig into the metal painfully.

“I’m sorry big baby Tommy got his feelings hurt.” You cooed with a fake pout on your face.

Apparently that was enough to spur him on, he slammed his hand down on a butchers knife and yanked it across the table with a symphony of metal scraping against metal. He turned towards you and quickly stormed over, with his chest to yours he looked down at you, the butchers knife quivering in his hand as he stared down intensely.

You didn’t shift and just stared up at him with that stupid, smug little look on your face. Every ounce of him roared to carve your stupid face off, every muscle in his body locked in an internal battle of restraining himself and wanting to devour you right here and now.

“What are you gonna do? Kill me? Carve me apart and eat me? How do you think Luda Mae would feel if you did that huh? Killed her prize little daughter?” You said to him as your simple smile weaved into a small grin.

Tommy roared and threw the knife clear across the room, the very tip of the blade sticking deep into the old wood banister of the house. He breathed heavily as he turned back to you, his eyes shot back and forth between yours as the gears turned in his head. God he wanted to punish you, he wanted to hurt you, he wanted to hear you scream and know exactly who was in charge around here. Then like someone ringing a bell the idea chimed in his head.

A shiver shook down his spine rapidly as the idea came to him, the tingling engulfed his groin and slowly he became erect as his imagination wandered at the sweet, blissful little ideas in his head. A grin danced across his lips which started to confuse you as you watched his whole demeanor shift gradually. he relished in watching the grin on your face dissipate and be replaced by unknowing confusion.

You stared at him before you began to feel him press harder against you. That’s when you felt it, a hard throbbing mass was pressing against your abdomen. You looked down briefly before your eyes snapped back up to him. “Oh you dirty-“ was all that left your lips before he grabbed you by the throat and slammed you down onto the cooler.

You grabbed his wrist hard and barred your teeth as you stared down at him, watching as his other hand slowly worked his pants loose then drop to his ankles. You looked back into his eyes that where trained on you intensely. Once he had freed his dick of it’s confines he began to stroke it slowly, a soft groan coming from his lips as pre-cum slowly leaked from the tip. He then turned his attention back to you and began working your shorts off, grabbing both your shorts and your panties and yanking them off harshly, making the material dig into your skin slightly and leave slight red friction marks along your legs. Once your pussy was exposed to him, he pulled his apron off and tossed it aside, then slowly pushed his dick against you, slowly rubbing it between your lips in an attempt to stimulate you.

He was interrupted when he heard a giggle come from you. He stopped and snapped his eyes up at you angrily, what could you be laughing about?

“You don’t even know what the fuck you’re doing do you?” You couldn’t help but laugh out. Your laughs where quickly stifled into a rough cough as you felt him grip your throat tighter. He leaned over you, putting his weight against you and getting his nose inches from yours. You reeled slightly at the stench of his breath and general earthy smell as he open mouth breathed over you.

“If you’re going to fuck me at least do it right.” You growled at him. You pulled a leg back and got your heel into the crook of his hip and pushed, making him scoot back slightly and giving you room. You knocked his hand away from your throat and turned over onto your stomach, letting your legs hang from the table and keeping them close together. You reached back and grabbed his tie and pulled him back in, your ass pressing back against his hardened cock. He breathed against your shoulder as he gripped your hips and dug his nails in, he growled close to your ear in a frustrated manner.

He hated how easily you could turn the tables on him like this and take control, but you where right, he didn’t even know the first thing about having sex, so some guidance was required. You arched your hips up and used your free hand to reach back, grabbing his dick and yanking him closer. You lifted a leg slightly so he could get between your lips, you rubbed circles around your clit with the head of his dick letting out soft huffs as you began to grow wet yourself. You where enjoying this, and just as much as he did you wanted him to rail you mercilessly. You spent to many nights having to please yourself with nothing to fill your tight hole and now that you knew he was so willing to fuck you, you where going to abuse it greatly.

Once you where satisfied with your own lubrication, you guided him up to your hole and angled him just right. “Now push.” Once those words left your lips Tommy finally took charge, he grabbed the back of your head, entangling your hair around his fingers and yanking as he slammed every last inch into you. The scream you produced made his blood pump. Your tight, warm, wetness swallowing him as he began ramming you as hard as he could muster.

He loved watching you claw at the cooler and wail with both pain and pleasure. He began to produce soft ecstatic breaths himself as he shoved his free hand up your shirt, yanking down your bra and getting a handful of your plump breast. He began biting into your shoulder, digging his teeth in deep and breaking skin, lapping at the blood that flowed from you. It was like heaven to him, the metallic taste was so sweet and savory and he was enjoying every second while he felt his body being wracked with immense pleasure from your pussy milking him.

You became a mess rather fast as he rammed you, the cooler starting to shake with his aggressive behavior. You grit your teeth at him tugging on your hair but even that you where loving as the pain and pleasure intertwined into one peak of immense euphoria. You felt his free hand leave your sensitive nipple he had been toying with harshly for the past few minutes and snake down between your legs. He pressed his hand into your mound rather awkwardly and began to quite literally palm you in an attempt to stimulate you further. Despite his awkward action, it was getting the job done as your clit was being rubbed against the base of his thumb.

You started to notice Tommy’s movements becoming jerky, giving way to the fact he was about to cum. You attempted to press back against him as he continued his assault. “Come on big boy... fill me... fill me like a good boy...” you heatedly huffed out. Your words must have done the trick, with a few more thrusts he slammed into you an began to fill you with his hot seed as an intense groan came from him. You felt his grip on your hair loosen and he moved it to the table to steady himself as he relaxed his muscles.

You rested your head against the cooler and huffed slowly. You where worked quickly back into moaning as you felt him beginning to thrust again, not as rough as before due to his own exhaustion but still enough to push you on further. He continued his relentless palming at your clit and before you knew it you where cumming as well. You moaned hard and loudly, causing the big man to shiver against you. He slowly removed his hand from you, looking at his pussy juice covered palm before he slowly licked his palm clean. He enjoyed the taste greatly and hummed slightly before he slowly pulled his softened member free from you.

You laid there as you tried catching your breath. You hummed and crossed your arms, resting your head against them and looking back at him as he proceeded to dress himself.

“So, still hate me?” You mused after a moment.

He grunted in response, which usually indicated a yes.

“Good, cause if you liked me then I don’t think I would be getting it as good as that anymore.” You purred as you stood and quickly whisked your panties back on.

As you snapped your shorts on you heard a loud and aggressive bang on the door upstairs before an grumpy voice rung down.

“If you two are done already get your asses up here for dinner now!” You both heard.

You giggled, “Well, looks like our little secret isn’t to be kept.” You hummed and smirked at him as you noticed he was looking irritated by that.

“Let’s go then.” You finally said before you swiftly made your way upstairs.


	2. Demonic Desires (Kazan Yamaoka - Oni)

You couldn’t help the smirk that rested upon your lips as you relaxed in the camp grounds. You and the others where between Trials currently and it was the only bit of peace you could get for some time. Well, as much peace as you could have while listening to the others yell at each other over stupid shit.

You and the others have had three Trails today with the Oni as your killer, and in every single one not only did you evade his aggressive advances, but you also managed to make sure your whole team got away. Each time you encountered him you could tell he was getting more and more angry by the second, which was starting to make him sloppy, which also made him slip up more.

You watched the flames of the campfire dance as you where lost in deep thought before it was quickly broken by the sound of a bell. You grimaced as the gates to the next Trial opened and found that yet again you where chosen. You huffed and stood, dusting yourself off before heading that way, keeping your distance from the others as much as possible.

You didn’t hate anyone, not really, but you didn’t care to get close to anyone either. With all the bickering and cheating you found it better just to isolate yourself and turn into more of a lone wolf. That didn’t stop you from rescuing them during the trials however, despite your new ‘fend for ones self’ nature, your old nature still blossomed through with your mildly annoying sense of empathy.

As you passed through the gates that same cold chill you felt every time made your hair stand on end. You hated that feeling, along with the sense of dread and urgency that lingered in your chest. You where quick to scan your surroundings when the Trial came into view, immediately recognizing the layout, you began your crouching run to the first generator while the others split off to do the same.

Once you reached the first generator you took the time to stall and scan the area for the killer, curious as to exactly who you where up against. And as you spotted him a big malicious grin crossed your face. It was the Oni, and by the look of it he was searching pretty desperately for something, and you knew right away that the thing he was looking for was you. You hesitated to begin any sort of head way on the generator, giving enough time to hear one of the other generators kicking to life and watching as the Oni briskly began his stride in its direction.

Once out of sight you made quick work of your generator, after kicking it to life you didn’t waste time to begin your run to the next, making sure to take your time to hide as you went to stay out of the Oni’s range of view. Once you made it to the next you hear another generator roar to life, but it was also followed by the screams of your team mate as they where hooked. You rolled your eyes as you began your work on the next generator, a sense of urgency filling you as you heard a second scream from another team mate.

“Shit.” You whispered silently as you finally finished the wiring and heard the generator clang a few times before turning on. You began your move once again, you knew your last team mate must already be working on the final generator so you made a quick dash for the first team mate who had gotten hooked. You managed to make it in the nick of time and freed them before ushering them for the exit. You smirked as you had guessed correctly, right as your team mate made it to the exit gates the final generator came on.

You whipped around and made your way to your next team mate, freeing them without a hitch and making sure they made it to the exit. You started to grow curious as to where the big demon dude had run off to, usually he gave you a bit more of a challenge, but besides hooking only two of your teammates he was no where to be found. You finally found your last team mate and watched as he bolted out the exit.

“Looks like I won this one again big boy.” You hummed out loud before you began your run for the exit. As you where a few feet away it felt like everything turned into slow motion. Out of the corner of your eye you saw him, Kazan was merely two steps from you and in a full swing with his Kanabo. Your eyes widened and next thing you knew the wind was knocked out of you as the studded weapon made contact with your stomach. Your body flew back and you hit the ground hard, rolling a few feet before your body came to a stop.

You wheezed as you felt the sharp pain in your stomach stab at you relentlessly. You shook as you slowly attempted to stand to your feet. You hissed as you felt your hair being grabbed and swiftly you where yanked into the air by the large demon. He hung you close to his face, you could hear and feel his heavy menacing breaths pelt your skin as he stared you down. You barred your teeth while you held tight to his hand, slowly noticing the long blood stained katana gripped tightly in his other hand.

You chuckled weakly, “So... looks like I’ve been caught, whatcha gonna do now... kill me? How scary...” you spat with a wheeze. You stared hard into the black pools of his mask’s eyes, you wanted to think the look you where giving him was something smug and made you seem stoic, but deep down you knew your eyes where caving and showing your deep ebbing fear.

You heard a deep rumbling chuckle release from him as he dropped you back to the ground. You grunted as you came into contact with the hard earth, gripping the grass and looking up at him for any signs of his intentions. He stared down at you for a moment before he grabbed your hair and yanked you, tossing you slightly forward towards the gate. You released an ‘oof’ like sound when you landed before slowly rising to your hands and knees and looking back at him.

He was just standing there, staring at you, before he raised his blade and pointed at the gate, then slowly lowered it back down. You looked back to the gate, then to him one more time before slowly rising to your feet and stumbling forward a bit. Straightening up was non-exsistent, the pain you felt in your stomach kept you bent, an arm wrapped around your abdomen as if holding in your guts that felt like spilling out.

You where only a few steps from the gate before a thick boot met your back and you where cheek to ground with the earth again. You cried out as the new pain in your back rocked you, Kazan had waited till you where close enough to the gate before he kicked you square in the back with the force of a sledge hammer. You shook, reaching your free arm forward towards the exit in a pitiful display of want for your freedom. Your eyes widened and you released an ear piercing scream as a sharp pain radiated in your shoulder, one glance over and you saw the long metallic blade was embedded not only deep into your shoulder, but also far enough into the ground where the hilt was almost against your back.

That’s when you knew he was torturing you, torturing you for all the times you escaped his grasp, all the times you made a fool of him, and he was going to make you pay a hefty price for your insolence. You groaned in agony as you pressed your forehead into the dirt, gritting your teeth as the bolts of pain bounced from your stomach, to your back, and now to your shoulder, all in an endless dance with each other.

You started to feel your body wavering into an unconscious state before you where snapped back, you felt the clawed fingers of the beast grab your hips and push your lower half up onto your knees. You winced as the movement caused his blade to dig around in your shoulder slightly then stop. You wavered on your knees a bit then gasped slightly when you felt him beginning to slowly press his hips into your rear.

You looked back at him as best you could. This man was crotch to rump with you and slowly grinding himself into you. You could hear the soft huffs leaving him as his dick grew erect under his pants, making the fabric grow taut against him. You growled slightly, “Dick head...” You mumbled before you yelped as he smacked you hard across the rear in response.

He continued his slow grinding before finally pulling back and dropping his belt along with his pants, allowing his massive cock free from it’s prison. You could hear a heavy chuckle release from him as he grabbed your pants and yanked them down not bothering with the buttons or zipper. You closed your eyes and rested your cheek to the cold ground and gave in, there was no use fighting in the position you where in, and as much as you wanted to say it wasn’t true, you knew deep down him violating you like this was very arousing for you.

He caught on to that notion as he pushed his cock between your thighs and felt you wetness against him. He slowly rubbed himself against you to wet his length with your fluids, the tip of his cock prodding your stomach with each thrust. You couldn’t help releasing a soft moan as he did so, the stimulation was pleasing. Through all the different aggressive pains that wracked your frame any other feeling was welcome.

You felt as he leaned back once again, putting space between you and himself, then with a heated and much louder moan you felt as he plunged a finger into your loosening pussy. He began thrusting his finger rather quickly before plunging in a second, stretching you even more. His fingers alone where filling you and you found yourself deeply enjoying it as he poked and prodded around inside you. A shaken, heavy, and lust filled moan came from your lips as he hit your g-spot, and as he caught on he began repeatedly hitting it, enjoying as he watched you turn into a drooling mess before him.

He swiftly removed his fingers from you, chuckling once more as he watched your hips buck with want. He wanted this, this exact thing, not only did he want to punish you but he always wanted to see you beg for him. Whether the begging came from sparing you a painful death or for him to plow in and out of you he didn’t care, but this was by far posing to be the more favorable option.

He rested a hand by your head as he leaned his massive frame over you, grabbing your hip with his other hand and digging his nails hard into your skin starting to draw blood. The scent of your blood filled his nose and he shivered with pleasure before he slowly pulled back, and with one last throb of his dick he slammed every single inch of himself into you. He relished in the cry you released, not allowing you even a second to adjust before he began ramming you with his cock. He reached his hand up and dug his claws into your back, raking them down and creating scratches through your shirt and skin. They where open enough to bleed but not so bad that you would be bleeding a river.

As he assaulted you with his massive dick and listened to your wailing moans he made quick work of covering as many spots as he possibly could with bloody scratches. He wanted to mark you, he wanted to scar you and leave you with the memory of this moment, with him dominating you and relentlessly fucking your pussy into the dirt. You could hear the sound of his hips making contact with your ass with each thrust. The sickening wet noises of your pussy juice covering his throbbing shaft. The pain and pleasure in your body mingling inside you and coming to the point of being so overwhelming that you felt yourself slipping into unconsciousness once again.

He began to notice your quivering slowing, determined to keep you awake he grabbed his blade and yanked it free of your shoulder. You cried out and your body shocked back to life as he grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you up. He leaned himself back so he was resting on his knees and leaning just slightly, planting your back to his chest and tightly grabbing both your thighs. He spread your legs wide open and rested his chin against the crook of your neck before he continued fucking you viciously.

You dug your nails into his thighs and continued your loud erotic moans to his pleasure. You winced as the marks he had scattered across your back stung when making contact with his body, making you arch yourself slightly in an attempt to stop the pain but that only caused his dick to angle in you just right and hit your sweet spot repeatedly.

It felt like forever, like you where stuck in this endless pleasure and pain loop before a different feeling began to well up inside you. You could feel your climax approaching, and as it approached you began to quiver harder and dig your nails into him deeper. He purred at this and rammed you faster, you thought he was at his full power but he continued to prove you wrong. Then with one finally push he sent you over the edge. You let out a deafening scream as you came, your body releasing waves upon waves of tremors as you rode on that peak.

Kazan wasn’t going to let you down anytime soon either, he moved one of his hands from your thigh and up your body, grabbing your throat tightly and holding you hard against him as he continued a rough and fast pace. You began to kick your free leg as overwhelming sensitivity took hold, his huffs rushing past your ear as he kept on. Then what felt like an eternity he finally pushed in deep and released. His cock throbbed as his hot seed filled you, each pump made you ache as his seed began to seep out. His cock pumped three more times before he slowly and painfully pulled out of you.

Once his cock was free of your grasping walls he dropped you back to the ground. He stood and pulled his pants up, tucking away his softening cock as he looked at you, admiring the work he did to you. You looked pitiful, weak, and beaten down and gods did he enjoy it. He huffed before he grabbed his blade and sheathed it then turned from you and began trudging away.

You had stayed laying against the ground for some time, panting hard before you slowly pushed yourself to your hands and knees. You shook hard as you looked back to see him walk away, you felt a deep rage fill you, why was he leaving? He had finally caught you and all he does it’s beat you up, fuck you, then leave you?

“Where the fuck are you going!?” You barked at him hard, but he didn’t stop his stride or even look back at you. You shook your head and let it hang before finally willing yourself to your feet. You pulled your pants back up and adjusted yourself before limping through the exit.

As you entered camp you obviously where sporting a very angry expression on your face. You stumbled past some of the others before a voice spoke up.

“Where have you been? Are you ok?” Dwight said, looking at your back, he noticed your shirt was shredded and your skin covered in bleeding scratches. You looked like you just had a long fight with some sort of big cat.

“Don’t want to talk about it.” You growled as you walked past.


End file.
